


Tea Time, Uncle Garrus

by cdrlizziebean



Series: Cdrlizziebean's Baby Shenko Collection [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdrlizziebean/pseuds/cdrlizziebean





	Tea Time, Uncle Garrus

Ashley watched her designated guardian carefully from her perch on the sofa. Garrus twitched under the preschooler’s steady gaze.

“So, bug, what do you want to do for the next…” He looked at the clock, “three hours?” he whimpered. She broke into a grin. Shit, he thought. He knew he was like putty around her. Shepard had checked his gun at the door and, though he hated to leave his baby, he knew it was for the best.

She jumped down, regarding him with her bright green eyes. “Uncle Garrus, I’m hungry,” she stated promptly, tugging on the front of her shirt. He sighed. He could do that. Food was easy—even without a working knowledge of how to cook human food.

“Alright, what’d you want?” he prodded, folding his arms across his chest. Ashley blinked, mimicking his gesture. She smiled lightly and he returned it with a grimace.

“Je vais cuisiner,” she muttered. He swallowed, watching her bop into the kitchen, red curls dancing about her head. “For us both!” she shouted from the other room. He felt his throat tighten. She knew about Turian systems, right? Right? Garrus began to panic. What was this child going to force him to eat? He was pretty sure he wouldn’t get more than a little sick from what was in the house but he still felt the panic rise in his chest.

“Ashley, why don’t I cook? Hmm?” he called after her. She spat back a sharp response that he barely heard but knew was a no. After a few moments of silence, Garrus became worried. He slowly approached the kitchen, weirdly wishing he had his sniper rifle…at least to distract her. She stood over the sink on the stool Kaidan had made her. She was pouring water into a small porcelain pot, sleeves of her shirt getting damp from over flow.

He glanced over at the table. A tray was set out: small cups with saucers, crookedly folded napkins, a bag of dextro-amino cookies half torn by little hands, and a stack of cookies on a little red plate. Garrus sighed, relieved.

Ashley stepped slowly off her stool, holding the pot tightly against herself. Water splashed onto her shirt. Garrus chuckled, reaching out for the pot slipping through her fingers.

“Bug, why don’t you have me help you with that,” he said. He placed the pot onto the tray.

“Bonne idée!” she squeaked, running out of the kitchen. Her head popped back through the door a moment, eyes narrowed. “Stay,” she hissed, lip out, before darting back out the door. Within seconds she was back in the kitchen, pink apron in hand, looking up at Garrus with bright eyes.

“What do you want me to do with that?” Garrus chuckled, nervously, rubbing a talon across his fringe.

She cocked her head to the side in slight frustration, raising the apron above her head. “Uncle Garrus…you have to wear this…”

“I-I…do?” he stuttered, reflexively grabbing the apron from the preschooler.

“Yes, for tea, silly,” she teased, skipping over to the fridge and grabbed an individual carton of milk. She whipped around, watching Garrus closely until he finally put the frilly apron around his waist.

“Oi, I hope this never goes beyond this house,” he breathed. Ashley bounced back over to Garrus, handed him the milk to put on the tray, and then made her way back out into the living room.

Grabbing the tray with a sigh, he moved to the living room to join her. She was already on the ground, sitting cross legged. She smiled and clapped.

He placed the tray on the ground, kneeling before her. She quickly organized the plates and cups, pouring water into his and then taking all the milk for herself. She giggled, chomping down on a cookie.

“Uncle Garrus, you’re the bestest,” she sang, swaying back and forth.

Garrus chuckled. “You’re great too, bug,” he responded with a sigh. Garrus shifted in his new get up. The apron itched even through his clothes.

“Well, well,” he heard a voice behind him. He spun around, faltering a bit as he tried to stand.

“Shepard,” he breathed, heart stuck in his throat.

“I see she got you into that thing too,” Kaidan chimed in, laughing a little at the sight.

“Oh, how embarrassing,” Garrus muttered. Ashley clapped behind him, her laughter cracking through the air.


End file.
